Buster's Beginning
by Radar
Summary: How did Buster get his beginnng where are his parents and how did he meet Babs here is one explaination


# **Buster's Beginning**

By Radar 3/2000

**Rated G for just plain good for everybody**

**Chip & Dale's Rescue Ranger, Chip & Dale, and their characters are property and trademarks of Disney Studios. Used without permission. These sites are in no way related to Disney Studios **

**Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, and their characters are property and trademarks of Warner Brothers Studios. Used without permission. These sites are in no way related to Warner Brothers Studios **

**Secrets of NIHM, and their characters are property and trademarks of Don Bluth Productions. Used without permission. These sites are in no way related to Don Bluth Productions. **

**Authors Note**

**Well there are many questions that the writers of Tiny Toons never answered. I guess the biggest one for me was always where is Buster's parents. I think with broken house holds separated parents in the 90's they left Buster as an orphan.A rabbit that had to work up from the lowest of beginnings life on the streets,most of his education was just street smarts and survival. This gives him his strength his fortitude when things are the worst. Also molds his caring for the ones less or in need of help.I'm sure WB had "P" psychiatrists figuring out the best way to make the roll of Buster. I think they did a really good job. It's just we Fan fanatics like logical answers. When we don't have them it leaves us with all kind of questions. But that was Spielberg's intent in the first place most likely.This is the first story of a series I hope to write of scenarios of possible answers to our troubled question.Like Fifi loves Pepe she said in one of the episodes.I think the writers realized they made a mistake and changed that to Johnnie Pew (My summer vacation) Would that be incest? Hmmm..Then you got Hampton and Porky, Tweety and Sweety,Taz and Dizzy Devil (same last name? hmmm), Most of the characters have an adult character so it logical to assume they are the parents especially since they are the teachers and adults.Bugs did have a Mrs. Bugs in an old war era cartoon said "who wears the pants in this family?".Personally I think it makes more sense to make Buster an Orphan who met Babs when he was younger (the childhood sweetheart thing) and in one toon his burrow was right next to Babs house (the old girl next door thing).So maybe Babs parents were like part time foster parents and thus this story. Enjoy. **

** I guess my first memory which is also my last memory of my parents was when I was about 2 in human age.I don't know what was happening lots of crack and bangs. And I heard "I'm going to get me a wabbet." I was clutching to my mother as hard as I could my fingers were turning white. I was starting to get sick from all the bouncing. Then everything stopped I was lying next to my mother she wasn't moving.I was really scarred. I couldn't move I was literally frozen stiff.Something grabbed me I was way up in the air I could see my dad lying next to my mother both asleep. I didn't under stand why they weren't running away from these humans.The human said, " This one is too young but we can probably sell him to pet store". "Those 2 should be a good dinner for you". Oh I don't hunt for food it's the sport that counts. You can take them if you like. Thank you Elmer, 2 rabbits that's a very good meal for my family.That's the last thing I heard before I was thrown into a bag and tossed into the back of their truck to the pet store.All I remember I was shaking from fear the whole time I couldn't breath. I was petrified.When they finally released me from the bag the lights blinded me. I could hear them haggling with the store owner for a few minutes then I was picked up much more gently than before and put me into a cage with fresh food and water. But it felt better in someway than before. Oh it was the smell of other animals not the human smell I had before. It was a better feeling than I had before and I wasn't as afraid.After I had my fill of fresh vegetables I was tired and started dozing and listening to the other animals. They were talking where they came from. They were from everywhere. All over the city and the country.But one thing did stick in my mind. "You only stayed a week and then you were gone".I knew I had to get out of this place and try and find my parents. (It would be many years later before I would realize what really happened.)I stretched and my back legs hit the water container and it moved. Hmm I thought maybe if I push the water dish out I could squeeze through the opening. I waited until the light went off and it was quiet. Then I aild on my back and kicked as hard as I could. Bingo it moved I continued until it was on the floor. I got my head through then I squeezed the rest of me through that little opening. It took a good 30 minutes and it hurt as I scratched myself all the way down on both sides from the cage.I fell to the floor. I spent the rest of the night trying to find a way out. I was stuck no way out. The other animals were all yelling at me with all kinds of suggestions. It was the Parrots that made the most sense. They had been in this pet store for 2 years. They said wait at the door at sunrise the owner comes in you run out. That's what I did. And I ran and ran and ran until I found grass and trees and a place to hide. **

** The first few years where the hardest.I didn't know anything and literally had to learn from instinct.I found out from some squirrels that I was in a central park with lots of people. They directed me to a large hole that was left over from a city fox that got hit by a car. I made this my home.They said beside grass a lot of people will feed me.But they cautioned that because I was a rabbit not a squirrel they might want me for a pet.I avoided the humans for a long time until an old woman that feeds the pigeons saw me hiding behind the tree. She came the next day with a whole batch of carrots it was more than I could take I finally got the courage to go to her and she tossed me a carrot.It tasted great after a year of grass and leaves.I finally let her pick me up and she would hold me while I ate. She said I'd really like to take you home but my apartment doesn't allow any pets, it's probably better this way your free. I just hope you don't get hit by a car or hurt is all.Well she came regularly for the next 3 years at the same time everyday.Her apartment was across the street from the park. One day I heard a lot of noise and siren flashing lights. I saw someone on a stretcher it was her she was very white not moving. It reminded me of mom and dad.She never came again.**

** **

** I was I guess about 6 around my fourth year in the park.I don't know how old I am since I was so little when my mom and dad got killed.A bat that stays in the tree were my burrow is was chased by a cat and knocked out of a tree. He ran into by burrow to hide.We talked a long time. He was just a kid too about 10. He said his name was Radar and told me about the area. The park I was in was very crowded and he considered dangerous for animals. If I could make across the road north of here and get to the other side of the lake there was a forest were I would meet other rabbits that could take care of me.He said they also have a school you could meet more kids your age.This sounded to good to be true.It had been lonely these last 4 years my only friends was the old lady and I guess she was gone now anda couple of squirrels but they were so flighty and they kept to themselves.I couldn't wait to get there. **

** I made the mistake of starting out in the middle of the day. Apparently a rabbit hopping across the park catches every ones eye. Several kids chased me but luckily they were too slow.There was this one girl about 6 years old that was persistent. She kept saying "what a cute bunny". "I want to hug you and squeeze and love you all up".Her parents were racing after her and finally caught her. "She was crying and screaming she wants the little hip pity hop" The parents just said Elmira you have all the pets you need. You killed 2 just last week.Boy was I glad to get a way from her.After that I found some bushes and hid until it was dark. I was near the road now.These big metal monsters that growled loudly, 2 eyes with beams shooting from them,and ran very fast where going across it.How was I going to get across that without being eaten by one of those monsters that moved like the wind.When the sun went down the monsters reduced in number. Now there was a gap about a minute enough time to get across. I got to the corner and saw the metal monster with 2 big glowing suns coming from it's face it rushed past me and I ran as fast as I could across the highway.Then I heard a loud screech and I was looking at the big monsters glowing eyes I couldn't move and the monster moved forward over me and it past by. I caught my breath and ran the rest of the way as fast as I could. I made it to the other side and ran down to the lake to get a drink. I just took a few swallows and Mocks almost got me. He was a water moccasin that waited for small animals to get a drink and he would grab them. I was wondering if this Radar might have been wrong it seemed like the park was a lot safer than here. But I was still a long ways from the woods.I could barely make them out now it was getting dark.It must be 5 miles over there. How was I going to get over there?I guess I'll just have to follow the lake until I can find a way to get there.I found some bushes and lay down for the night. **

** In the morning I awoke by some commotion the bush was shaking. I could hear two birds in the branches one was saying "quiet it's that wolf he's looking for food". Then I saw a very large nose sniffing outside the bush. I didn't think he could get to me. This was a very thick thistle and I wasn't going to move a muscle.After a few minutes he left. My racing heart started to calm down to a normal pace again. After a few minutes to make sure the wolf was gone I left the bush I was in and headed around the lake staying near the high grass areas. Just then I heard it a loud growl from behind me and I ran as fast as I could but I could tell he was gaining I could feel his hot breath on my neck I thought for sure I was a goner. Then I heard a loud flapping and the wolf pulled back. I ducked into the high grass to hide and see what was going on.It was Radar He was attacking the wolf.The wolf was in a panic he didn't know what was attacking him.Radars sharp claws were pulling out skin and furs each time he landed on him.Two swipes the wolf ran into the shrubs howling in pain.Radar landed next to Buster you ok? Yea thanks that was a close one. I thought you said it was safer over here.Radar laughed well generally it is but you still need to make it to the woods. I don't think you'll have any more trouble. I'd like to stay and help you but your on your own for now It's past my bed time ( He gave a big yawn). I'll catch up with you at sun set ok? Ok Buster said, and thanks.No problem Radar said. Oh just a thought.The humans have these boats.If you could hide on one of them you might get to the other side a lot quicker. The main camping area is called Acme Campgrounds just listen for some human that's heading over there if you decide you want to try that.Ok Buster said thanks. Radar waved and flapped off to a nearby mountain. **

** Buster continued around the lake but stayed close to the tall grass.It was late afternoon but then he saw it a lot of floating things in the water with humans walking all around. That must be it.He hopped over to a nearby building and crawled underneath to find a place he could hear them talking.He laid down in the center and could hear several people talking. So Jack were are you camping tonight.Well we were going to stay at the lower falls but it was full, so we're staying at the Acme Campgrounds. Its larger and not as nice but they had plenty of room.Then Jack asked Bill so are you staying here tonight or heading back to town.No we've been here for a week it's time to head back my grass is probably knee deep. I need to get back and mow it.Ah yes I know what you mean.We'll be hear for 4 days then I'll have to do the same thing.Well it's getting late and I still have some Croppy to catch for dinner, I'll catch you next time. Buster thought this is the best chance I'll ever have.Jack walked to the cash register. The clerk said which slot you in? I'm in number 10 we had gas and a beer.Ok the clerk said that will be $18.50.Buster crawled out and looked at the docks there he saw it number 10.The problem was getting to the boat without being seen.He ran as fast as he could and stayed near the side of the piles.Slot 10 was the second one so it wasn't to far in.He jumped into the boat and looked around.It had slots for life vests so figured he could fit into one of the holders for it and hide under a life vest.Just then Jack came on board.He started the engine and headed for the other side of the lake to pick up his kids and do some fishing.In 30 minutes he reached the other doc pulled up and tied his boat and left.Buster pushed the life vest out from on top of him.Crawled out and fell.Being cramped up for so long he had to stretch to get his legs to work.He looked around and didn't see anyone and ran to the high grass behind the main building.Ok I made it now what?Radar didn't say were in this Acme forest I should go.Hmm maybe I'll just have to scout the area out.He found a path that lead away from the campground and into the forest.He figured that was as good a place to start as any and headed into the forest. **

** After an hour going into the forest the path had ended 1/2 a mile back it was very thick with growth.It finally opened to a clearing and a small pond with lots of animals in and around it.Ah this must be the place Radar was talking about.There is a lot of animals about his age.He saw a large group of rabbits.One pink female bunny came running over to him. She said Hi I haven't seen you here before. No Buster said I just got here from the other side of the lake.Babs said surprised.From the other side of the lake how did you get here? Oh that's a long story but I'm here now. Just need some water and a little food I'll be as good as new.Oh come here mom and pop have plenty follow me.Her mom asked Oh Babs dear who do you have there.Babs said I don't know I just met him, What is your name?Oh I'm Buster Bunny.Babs giggled that's strange that's my last name too.Babs asked Mom we got some carrots for Buster? Sure Hun just get some from the picnic basket.Mrs. Bunny asked So buster were are your folks? Oh they were killed 4 years ago. Radar explained death to Buster when they first met and Radar realized he didn't know what happened to his parents and the old lady. This made it all the more necessary to find more animals like himself. This death thing scared him and made him feel more alone than he had ever felt before. Babs brought the carrots to Buster That's terrible she said.How have you been living? Buster said I've been on my own for the last 4 years. Mrs. Bunny said that's terrible your only what about 5 or 6? 6 I think. How did you survive she asked?I lived in a park ate grass and leaves. Then this old lady showed up and fed me for 3 years but I think she finally died too. Well you can stay with us as long as you like. That's great Babs said.It will be great to have someone new around to play with instead of all my brothers and sisters. **

** **

**Buster stayed with them for a couple of days then it was more than he could handle.He had been on his own for so long he liked his privacy and the quiet.With 60 kids around all the time he couldn't take it.After talking to the parents they said why don't you move next door. It will be like your own burrow but you'll still be close to us like next door.That way we can keep an eye on you to make sure your ok.We started it as another escape route but decided we needed a larger room first.We just never connected it to our burrow.That's great Buster said.It's just you have to consider us your adopted parents.There is a lot of stuff you need to learn. I imagine it must have been a nightmare these last 4 years for you. Buster started to tear up as he remembered his parents and how lonely he was. He jumped up in her lap and kissed and hugged her and buried his head into her shoulder.That's Ok now your safe here. Thanks he said. I sure do feel better.Ok we'll move some stuff into your burrow for you so you can be comfortable. Babs can introduce you to the kids around here. And next week school starts and you can start to learn some stuff and meet kids your own age.That sounds great Buster said.Well if your feeling better you and Babs go out and play with some of the friend you've met this past couple of days. Ok Buster said. And they both went outside. **

** They started to walk to the pond to talk to a green duck and a Loon Buster had been introduced to in the past couple of days when a loud flap landed next to him they both jumped. Oh Radar said didn't mean to scare you. I see you made it here. Yea Buster said snuck on a boat and got here the first day.Radar said, I've been looking for you to make sure you were ok. Never thought you would have gotten her so fast.Looks like you met the pond crowd you'll do ok here.Babs was looking wondering at this Fox bat.Oh Buster said. This is Radar he saved my life on the way here and he was the one who told me about you.You saved Buster's life she questioned? Buster continued he attacked a wolf. Babs asked in astonishment You attacked a wolf, How? Oh one advantage is wolfs can't fly and we got really sharp claws.Babs continued I've seen some of you guys in the trees here. Do you live around here? Oh some times Radar said most of the time we live in that cave over there at brown mountain. Babs asked How did you meet Buster? Well in a way he saved my life first. I was sleeping and a cat almost got me. I fell to the ground and hid in Busters place until it was gone.Babs said that is funny you nearly got eaten by a cat and you attacked a wolf 3 times bigger than a cat. Yea Radar said it is silly being scared of a cat and taking on a wolf. Oh well I guess it depends on the situation at the time. **

** **

**Buster said it will be so nice to have my own burrow.I'm sorry Babs but I've been alone to long to live with such a crowd like your family.That's great Plucky the green duck said. He got out of the pond and shook getting everyone wet.Babs yelled hey Plucky what's the deal.Plucky continued we could make your place a hideout.Or our special place only kids our age can come to.Buster said what did I just say Plucky. I need a quiet place. Oh it would only be like a meeting place someplace to go to get away from the other brothers and sisters during the day.Well Buster said maybe we'll see.Babs said well I know I get fed up with all of my siblings it would be nice just to have some time away from them. Ok Ok Buster said you win.Maybe a couple hours everyday we can go to my place just to be away from everyone else. Great Plucky said now who are we going to invite. Dang Buster said already planning to make it crowded.Plucky saidNo but let's see you, me, Babs let's see Shirley maybe Hampton oh and of course you Radar. Well I'll probably be sleeping when you have your get togethers so don't count on me.Ok Buster said lets just take it slowly ok? Ok Plucky said.Babs said well it's a good way for you to meet the rest of us that will be in your class next week. Well Ok Buster said that sounds good. Buster said well if you want me to do this then you will help me.ok? Babs said sure what do you need. Well I looked at the burrow I need help to dig out some larger areas. It's big enough for me but no one else.We need to make the burrow about 5 times larger.That means you guys need to help me dig. Babs said sure we can do that.Plucky started hay hay. I'm a duck not a mole. Babs said Plucky you said you would like a place to go to.This is little work so you can do that.Plucky said well ok but I don't know how good I can be digging with feathers and flippers. Buster said ok you can lift the dirt out of the burrow and spread it around the outside. Ok I'll get Hampton to help me with that. Plucky was thinking if he worked this right Hampton would do all the work and he would supervise Hampton to make sure he spread it around even enough.Babs said ok let's get started. Oh now? Buster asked. Why not what else we got to do. Ok Buster said Plucky you get Hampton we'll start.Buster jumped in the hole Babs followed. Babs said I see there is only room for one ok we can take care of that digging on one side while Buster worked the other. Plucky came back with Hampton who started pulling buckets of dirt out while Plucky napped under a tree.In an hour they had a good size burrow with 3 additional rooms and one large living area.Bab's Mom and Dad and several of the brothers and sisters brought over some furniture for Buster to use.This is great Buster said really feels like home now.Just then Plucky dropped in.Great you got it finished.Hampton said boy that was a lot of work (as he wiped his arm across his head and a large amount of sweat wiped off).Buster said well I sure appreciate the help. Plucky said oh it was nothing what are friends for. Hampton frowned at Plucky yea what are friends for as he snarled at Plucky.They all sat around in the furniture that was delivered.Plucky said now all you need is a stereo and a TV this place would be perfect.A what and a what? Buster said.Plucky said were have you been living in a cave for the last 4 years? No Buster said in a burrow under a tree.Ok Plucky said we got to get this rabbit up to the 90's and fast or he'll never survive in school.Babs said we have an extra small TV and I can bring my ghetto blaster over. Buster said a what? And a what? Babs explained its a tape recorder and a radio. Buster looking dizzy like that makes a lot of sense too. Babs continued don't worry about it I'll show you later ok? Ok Buster said. I guess I do have a lot to learn.They sat around for the rest of the afternoon explaining the different things they had, games, sports, activities so Buster could get caught up.They started about what they expected next week since they would all be in the same class at school.They all figured it would be similar to last year at preschool but longer.Since Babs was the only one with older brothers and sisters she told them what to expect.**

**stay tooned for future episodes like**

**Buster's Revenge - Does Elmer Fudd servive when buster takes a gun to school**

**No Relation - where did that start? it all started on the buss another very very short story**

**Buster and Bugs No Relation - find out how they are related**

**Pepe and Fifi - find out how they are related (the smell for sure)**

**Taz and Dizzi - you won't believe this story all i know i got dizzy writing it**

**Beeper and the Road Runner could Beeper be sweeties Dad talk about a story on the strange and find out where Tweety fits into this**

**Would you believe that Montana and Elmira are related? neither do i but maybe kissing cousins. Hmmmmmmmmm. notice how they look like Elmer Fudd ewwwwwww i think im getting sick.**

**These an many more scenario's to follow these are works in progress stay tooned to this page for links when they are ready.**


End file.
